In another night
by Uchiha19
Summary: Asuka x Jin, note: if you dont like this pairing, pls read...


**I don't write fan fictions that much, because I don't really like the concept of using another writer's character but lets just say; I'm no good at it. :P**

**Please read and review and tell me if I should keep writing fan fictions.**

As the full moon hanged vigilantly in the hollowed, foggy skies, black feathers abruptly descended on my slightly opened window, entering my room, being enveloped by the light that my lamp created and toned into a lightened grey. A momentous chill aroused in my spine causing me to drop my book on my lumpy bed, the wind, flipping the pages slowly and gently till the last page stopped its control, leaving the back hard cover undisturbed. I stared at the feathers scattered on my auburn floor and heard the strong howls of the winds vaguely lifting their light, invisible feature. I got up, successfully closing my windows but a reflection of dark wings, spread in the most pretentious yet conniving way possible, caused me to squeal in shock and at the same time, made me wonder "Why are you here?"

Two months of confusion and separation, I was expecting that it's a sense of conclusion to our disfigured relationship. But why were you here staring at me with your red eyes? Crimson eyes conveying sentiment of distress. Your muscles so delicately formed but greenish veins appearing on the side of your head, were slowly beating as if they wanted to burst. As I hear your silent yet deep breathing from a meter, I stand leaning my back against on my closed window, shocked and frozen, cold sweat forming on my forehead, slowly cascading to my chin. My pale lips shivered and they ceased to say a word.

Your first step dropped me on my knees and the next steps, reminded me of memories.

Love has its complications for it is found in the most despicable of situations; sometimes to not to love anyone else beside myself is the best thing to survive in this horrid world. But to not to love is not to live for you have never tried what could have been so sweet.

Regret? Regret is nothing more than a feeling slowly depreciating just like sadness, happiness, guilt, anger, lone. Feelings are healed or are dispersed by time

Except sadness caused by betrayal, have never been such an unforgiving, mortal sin.

I guess it was my fault for ever believing in you or believing in the word "possibility" and the phrase "take chances".

Foolish and a bit desperate, I should say are relationship was and a little hope, so little that it was better not to even think about it.

Parents?

It's obvious that they disagreed; actually it was evident that they will both disown us from the moment they saw us clasping our hands together. But just like what I said before, we took our chances.

Now, here I am alone in a relatively small, filthy yet enough to sleep in apartment just because I took the chance of grasping what was unfeasible. I was clouded by your kind, caring side but I didn't see the other one or maybe I did, but just completely ignored it.

I really wish I didn't.

Otherwise, I won't be so horrified right now.

A demon – angel, who is puzzled of the truth and the lies, is here approaching me. What were your intentions now?

To kill me? Go ahead, strangle me with your ravening claws; I'm all yours, got nothing to live for. I got no family, no sensible job, got no friends….nothing ever since you decided to leave me.

You were probably using me, just to learn the feminine mystique, for you knew I was fragile and that you would earn my trust easily. You were good at it though, I was blinded badly, that I even let you do crazy things to me, everyday. It was logically wrong but it felt so right. I guess I was a toy.

No no no no, wait, let me rephrase the last line. I am a toy. You took me for granted and did whatever you can do to pleasure yourself, even so, I let you.

Now that I thought about it, those nights were terrifying when thought than done. Nights of complete, mortal sin, hours of darkness, lost in human pleasure. Clashing of two bodies, glittered in gratified sweat. The thrusts so painful yet so ravenous, our moans responding to our actions, it was absurd.

_I love you, _three words heard before our eyes no longer met till another night of satisfaction comes again.

Tears, they fall when someone regrets something they have done. Even though, crying right now doesn't solve anything, its human nature and nothing more. So don't laugh at me right now as I sob before you, I have a tendency to cry more if so. I can no longer bare such a horrendous memory.

_His hands cupping her chin, _

_Only to lead her lips, _

_To the entrance of his mouth_

_So vaguely explored_

_Overflowing yet more to be poured_

_She cries but more and more_

_He upholds_

_His ravenous hands searching for more_

_Painfully forcing her_

_To reveal her glorious bosom_

_Taking her away once more_

_In another night_

_Of sin and woe_

_Clashed between tight embraces_

_She was weak_

_And he was _

_Reaching his peak_

_No longer controlled_

_She knew it will end_

_In a way he wanted so_

_He will leave and she was lost _

_In another night_

_Of sin and woe_


End file.
